Yo Te Amo
by Ford Anglia 2000
Summary: Ron no ha podido comunicarse con Hermione en todas la vacaciones, ¿Se habrá ido a Bulgaria?
1. En La Madriguera

Capitulo 1: En la Madriguera.  
  
Ron esperaba en su habitación impaciente la llegada de Harry este nuevo verano, habían ido a recogerlo sus padres por métodos muggles ya que la ocasión anterior en que lo habían hecho por la chimenea hubo algunos contratiempos. Auque Ron comenzaba a preocuparse, había pensado ñeque Hermione lo recogiera y lo llevara a la madriguera, después de todo ella proviene de familia muggle y no le costaría trabajo el que no pareciera extraño irlo a recoger, pero Ron había estado haciendo lo posible por comunicarse con ella, le había mandado muchas cartas y no le respondió ninguna. Recostado en su cama pensaba en voz alta - ¿Dónde estará?... ¿Le habrá pasado algo?... - Al estar diciendo esto escucha muchas voces en el comedor, baja ve que acaban de llegar sus padres con Harry - ¡Harry!, por fin llegaste - dijo entusiasmado Ron - Si por fin - le continuo Harry - Ven Harry, vamos a dejar tus cosas en mi habitación - Diciendo esto Harry y Ron subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación de Ron. Harry acomodo su baúl debajo de la que era la cama de Charly, luego acomodo la jaula de Hedwig en una esquina y los dos se sentaron. Harry noto que Ron estaba con la mirada perdida hacia el piso - ¿Ron?... - Dijo Harry - ¿Si? - Respondió como despertando con una mirada triste - ¿Te pasa algo Ron? - Preguntó Harry. Ron volvió a bajar la mirada, se hizo una pausa silenciosa y luego levantando de nuevo la mirada respondió - Es que. - ¿Si? - Animó Harry - Es que. ¿Le escribiste a Hermione? - Si. unas tres veces, pero jamás me respondió, ¿A ti tampoco? - No - dijo Ron bajando de nuevo la mirada - ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo Harry? - Dijo Ron con un notable gesto de preocupación en el rostro - No Ron, no lo creo - Dijo Harry más esperanzado que seguro de lo que decía. Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, luego a Ron le vino una idea a la cabeza. - Harry, ¿Tu sabes usar el teléfono verdad? - Pregunto Ron - Si - Dijo Harry con entusiasmo - Muy bien, pues vamos a hablarle - Esta bien, pero. ¿Cómo? - Dijo Harry Perdiendo la ilusión - ¿Tú no tienes verdad? - ¡Si, si tenemos!, lo acaba de conseguir mi papa en su trabajo, ya sabes que todo eso le gusta mucho - Pues no se diga más vamos a hablarle - Vamos - Continuó Ron. Los dos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a una mesa que había al fondo en una esquina de la casa - Ahí esta - Señalo Ron - Bien, ¿tienes el teléfono de Hermione? - Mmmm. Si, pero no recuerdo donde lo anote. - Dijo Ron tratando de recordar - ¡Ah si!, ya recuerdo, lo anote en la última página del libro de pociones del año pasado - Diciendo esto Ron corrió hasta una su habitación trayendo el libro - Aquí esta - Dijo. Se lo mostró a Harry y le dijo - Este es, ahora, explícame como se usa esto - Mira, voy a marcar el numero, luego te voy a dar el teléfono, hablas con la persona que te conteste, pero SIN GRITAR, hablando normal te escuchan perfectamente ¿De acuerdo? - ¿Estás seguro que hablando normal se me escucha bien? - Si, muy seguro - De acuerdo, pero luego ¿Que?... ¿Qué digo?, Pregunta si esta Hermione, y si no esta pregunta donde esta ¿Bien? - Si esta bien, creo que lo entendí todo. Harry descolgó el teléfono y. - ¿Chicos? ¿Les gustaría una baso de leche antes del desayuno? - Dijo la madre de Ron - Yo si mamá - Dijo Ron, que ya tenía hambre - Yo no señora muchas gracias - Dijo Harry. Luego Ron volvió con su baso listo a que Harry continuara. Harry descolgó la bocina y comenzó a marcar - Toma, cuando te contesten haces lo que te dije - Esta bien - Dijo Ron - ¿Si?. e. em. ¿Esta Hermione en casa? -Dijo por fin Ron. Luego de esto comenzó a beber su baso de leche. Le había contestado la madre de Hermione que le dijo - No, ahora no esta, se fue a pasar el verano a Bulgaria con su amigo Viktor - tras esto Ron escupió algo de leche que le quedaba en boca y otra parte se le atoró en la garganta y comenzó a toser tirándose al piso y poniéndose muy rojo, soltó el teléfono y el baso que afortunadamente eran de plástico - ¡RON!, ¡RON! - Comenzó a gritar Harry desesperado sin saber que hacer, comenzó a darle golpes en la espalada hasta que termino de toser, pero al parecer no estaba en condiciones de seguir hablando por teléfono, así que Harry tomo la bocina y dijo - ¿Bueno?... - ¿Si? - Dijo la Señora Granger - Disculpe señora, es que se le atoró algo a mi amigo, e. muchas gracias - Por nada - dijo la Señora que se encontraba un poco desconcertada - Hasta luego - dijo Harry - Si, hasta luego.  
  
- ¿Ron ya estas bien? - Dijo Harry que miraba a Ron aun en el suelo. Ron respiraba agitadamente, luego trato de levantarse y Harry lo ayudo - ¿Qué te pasó? - Es que. - Dijo Ron con dificultad y aún agitado - Su mama. me dijo. que. que se largó con ese idiota de Krum. - Dijo Ron volviéndose a sonrojar pero esta vez no por la leche. Se veía furioso, Harry no sabia que decirle, entendía muy bien por que Ron se ponía así, Harry sabía que a Ron le gustaba Hermione, pero si se lo decía no lo aceptaría, Si no lo acepta ni para si mismo era difícil que si lo aceptara ante Harry - Ron. no te preocupes. la varemos en Howgarts - Ron no respondió, aún se veía furioso - ¡Ya esta listo el desayuno! - anunció la Señora Moly - Ron comenzó a cambiar su expresión de furia a tristeza, luego trato de tranquilizarse y dijo - Si mama, vamos - y se reunieron en la mesa junto con Fred, George, los padres de Ron y Ginny que como siempre se sonrojaba al ver a Harry.  
  
Transcurrió el día y ron estaba siempre con la mirada perdida, casi no hablaba, era de noche y Harry y Ron durmieron en la habitación que era de Ron, Percy y Charly. Harry durmió en la cama de Charly y la de Percy estaba vacía ya que seguía trabajando con Croush. De repente en la noche Harry escucho ruidos, se levanto y vio que era Ron que al parecer tenía una pesadilla y decía algunas palabras en voz alta - ¡No!, no. no por favor, no te vallas. no te vallas con el. no me dejes. yo te quiero, por favor. quédate conmigo - Decía entre sueños. Harry no sabía que hacer, notó que comenzaban a salirle unas lagrimas. Por fin se decidió por despertarlo - Ron. - Dijo Harry - Ron seguía con los ojos cerrados y diciendo entre sollozos "No te vallas" - ¡Ron! - Dijo Harry un poco más fuerte pero esta vez moviéndolo un poco. Ron por fin despertó, volteaba a todos lados como sin comprender que hacia ahí, al parecer el sueño había sido muy real - ¿Ron estas bien? - Dijo Harry - Si. es que. tenía una pesadilla - Si ya me había dado cuenta - Dijo Harry en un tono irónico. Aunque ya suponía lo que era, Harry le pregunto - ¿En que soñabas? - ante esta pregunta Ron no pudo evitar ponerse muy rojo, recordaba bien lo que estaba soñando pero no sabía por que lo había soñado así. Se encontraba muy confundido, tampoco entendía por que se ponía tan furioso ante la noticia que les había dado la mamá de Hermione, sólo sabia que no podía soportar ver a Hermione con Krum *¿Que me pasa?* Pensaba, aunque en el fondo lo sabía bien, pero no quería aceptarlo - Ron. dime, ¿Qué soñabas? - Buenas noches Harry, tengo mucho sueño - Dijo Ron haciendo lo posible por evadir la conversación que se veía venir - No Ron, ya fue suficiente, todo el día has estado muy raro desde que le hablamos a la mamá de Hermione y ahora tienes pesadillas y no me quieres decir que son, no, ahora mismo me vas a explicar que te pasa - Dijo Harry firmemente y sentando se a un lado de Ron, Ron también se sentó un poco nervioso - Pero ¿que quienes saber? - Muchas cosas, para empezar... ¿Por qué te pusiste así después de la llamada? - Verás Harry, estaba tomando un baso de leche, se atoro en mi garganta y creo que es normal que eso tenga como consecuencia el escupirla y ahogarme ¿No crees que es normal Harry? - Dijo Ron mordazmente - Ron. a mi no me engañas, yo se que eso fue por lo que te dijo la mamá de Hermione, y no me vas a decir que te después de eso te pusiste furioso por que desperdiciaste un trago del vaso ¿verdad? - Dijo Harry - Ron. puedes confiar en mí. Dime lo que sientes por Hermione - Ante lo último Ron se exaltó, por fin Harry había ido al grano y Ron no sabía con que responderle ahora - ¿Que siento de que?, ¿A que te refieres? - Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Esta bien Ron si tu no quieres abrir los ojos yo te los voy a abrir - ¿De que hablas Harry? - Ron tienes que empezar por aceptarte a ti mismo que estás enamorado de Hermione - ¡¿QUE?! Harry. ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿De donde sacas eso? - Dijo Ron muy nervioso, por fin Harry había dicho lo que Ron temía escuchar - Ron, a mi no me engañas, te pones así con lo de Krum por que estas celoso de que alguien más se le acerque y por lo que escuche mientras dormías me doy cuenta que también tienes miedo de perderla - ¿Cómo sabes lo que soñé? - Ron, estabas hablando en voz alta, dijiste muchas cosas y además estabas llorando - Ron ya no supo que hacer, no respondió nada. - Acéptalo Ron, verás que vas a sentir muy liberado después de decirlo - No se, es que. Yo. Si la quiero mucho. pero no se en que forma - Bueno, vamos progresando - Dijo Harry - Es que. bueno. tienes razón, no soporto saber que esta con Krum, y creo que si son celos, pero de amigo - ¡Si claro! Y entonces dime por que no te pones celoso cuando esta conmigo  
  
- Por que. eh. em. - ¿Lo ves?, no son de amigos, te pones celoso con Krum por que sabes que a el le gusta Hermione. Son muchas cosas Ron, por ejemplo, cuando Malfoy la insulta nadie reacciona como tu, tu enseguida tratas de matarlo, y no te pones así ni siquiera cuando insulta a tu familia - Ron permanecía callado - Bueno, vamos a empezar por lo primero ¿Si te gusta no? - Bueno. creo que. no se. si me parece bonita - Vamos progresando, ya casi aceptas que te gusta, dime que te gusta de ella - Ron sonrió, parecía que ya iba a comenzar a abrirse ante Harry y ante si mismo. - Me encantan sus ojos. y me encanta su sonrisa. me encanta su boca. y sus manos, y. creo que si me gusta - Dijo al fin Ron - Bueno eso fue un gran paso - Dice Harry - Ahora acepta lo que sientes por ella, Ron. cuando alguien sólo te gusta no sueñas con ella de esa forma - Si, creo que es eso también tienes razón, si la quiero. la quiero muchísimo. - Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos y Ron continuó - Si, es verdad, estoy enamorado de ella - Harry sonrió ampliamente, pero Ron no, por el contrario comenzó a llorar de nuevo - ¿Qué te pasa? Deberías sentirte bien por haberlo aceptado por fin - Dijo Harry un poco preocupado - Si pero. es que. a ella debe gustarle el imbécil de Krum, a mi sólo me quiere como amigo - Dijo Ron al fin tranquilizándose y dejando de llorar - No Ron. no se, yo. yo no estaría tan seguro de eso - ¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto inmediatamente Ron - Bueno si no estoy equivocado, creo que te insinuó algo el día del baile - ¿Cuando? - Dijo Ron como tratando de recordar - Cuando acabó el baile, yo llegué y ustedes se estaban gritando y ella te dijo que la próxima vez fueras tu el primero en invitarla al baile ¿recuerdas? - Ah. ¡Si! - Bueno, yo creo que eso no lo dijo por nada - Eso espero - Dijo Ron un poco esperanzado - Bueno, ahora si, buenas noches Ron - Dijo Harry y los dos se acomodaron para volver a dormir - Harry - Dijo Ron - ¿Si? - No le vallas a decir nada de esto a Hermione por favor - Está bien, sólo que espero que se lo digas tu - Ron no respondió y los dos se quedaron dormidos.  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+*+-*+*+-*+*+*+-*+-*+-*+-*+*-+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+*+-*+-*+- Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola!, este fue el primer fic. Tengan consideración, fue el primero no tenia experiencia, pero aun así me encantaría ver sus comentarios, así que espero sus reviews ¿OK?, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos a todos. ** Ford Anglia 2000 ** 


	2. De Regreso A Hogwarts

Capítulo 2: De regreso a Howgarts.  
  
Al otro día todos se habían tenido que levantar muy temprano para llegar al anden 9 3/4, cosa que a Harry a Ron no les fue muy sencillo, gracias a la platica del día anterior no habían dormido bien.  
  
Al llegar al andén Ron se la pasó buscando con la mirada a Hermione pero no la vieron hasta llegar a Howgarts  
  
Había comenzado el quinto cuso de Howgarts y como es de costumbre antes del Banquete se selecciono a los de primer curso para sus casas y luego de esto Dumbledore comenzó a hablar frente al colegio.  
  
- ¡Bienvenidos! - Dijo - Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Howgarts - Antes de comenzar el banquete me gustaría decir unas palabras. Como abran de saber este año hemos tenido que elegir a alguien más para impartir el curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, y hemos decidido que la mejor elección este año sería la señorita Fleur Delacoure - Fleur estaba parada en una esquina junto al comedor cubriéndose con un pilar en la pared, por fin se mostró caminando hacia en frente. El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos más que nada de los varones. Específicamente Ron era uno de los más emocionados, se veía que incluso le estaba costando trabajo no levantarse de su asiento mientras aplaudía lo más fuerte que podía. Hermione por el contrario que se había sentado frente a ellos aunque no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar, no aplaudía, se quedo en su asiento cruzada de brazos fulminando con la mirada a Ron.  
  
Luego del escándalo propició por lo aplausos Dumbledore continuó -  
Bienvenida Fleur - dijo - Gracias señor - dijo esta y se sentó en el lugar que había vacío de la mesa de maestros. - Pero esas no son las únicas noticias, algunos de ustedes también recordarán que el año anterior el señor Percy Weasley prefecto de Griffindor termino sus estudios en Howgarts, por lo tanto hubo que seleccionar a otro prefecto. nosotros ya lo hemos hecho. - El Comedor estaba silencioso esperando la noticia de Dumbledore - Démosle un aplauso por sus grandes esfuerzos y logros que nos hacen considerarle la persona perfecta para este puesto a . - Hubo una pausa de unos segundos mientras Dumbledore observaba las expresiones de los alumnos y luego continuo - La señorita Hermione Granger - A Hermione se le abrieron los ojos como platos y no sabia que hacer mientras las demás casas le aplaudían excepto Slytherin por su puesto. Harry y Ron sonreían ampliamente aplaudiéndole lo más fuerte que podían mientras Hermione se sonrojaba cada vez más. Por fin se detuvieron los aplausos y Dumbledore continuó - Esto claro. si ella acepta. - Todos permanecieron en silencio observando a Hermione para ver su reacción. - E. e - e. Si, claro. - Dijo un sonrojada y un poco nerviosa - Muy bien. - Dijo Dumbledore - Ahora tengo que informarles sobre algo más, el año pasado tuvimos el honor de tener como invitadas a otras dos escuelas magas en Howgarts, en honor a esto y al club de los tres magos, hubo un baile navideño. Este año estas escuelas volverán pero esta vez a competir contra Howgarts en un torneo de Quidditch donde se seleccionarán a los mejor capacitados de cada escuela para competir con las demás, gracias a esto me complace informarles que habrá otro Baile de Navidad - Al decir esto comenzaron los murmullos entre los estudiantes, mientras Ron hacia cara de pesadilla ante la idea de otro baile escolar ya que en anterior no le había ido muy bien, y había sido en gran parte gracias Hermione y a Viktor Krum que para echar a perder más las cosas regresaría de nuevo. Aunque esta vez no se detendría, está vez si iba a ir con Hermione, estaba convencido, o al menos haría lo posible - Por lo que tendremos el placer de tener con nosotros a Beauxbatons y a Durmstrang aquí mañana o pasado mañana a más tardar, no han llegado hoy por consecuencias del clima tan lluvioso. muy bien eso es todo, disfruten del banquete - Anunció Dumbledore dando una palmada y haciendo aparecer el banquete en las mesas.  
  
Ron pensaba en la suerte que tenía, tenía dos días sin Krum en la escuela, dos días que eran poco tiempo pero lapso perfecto para invitarla antes de Krum.  
  
- Y Hermione. ¿Por qué no llegaste al andén?, te estuvimos buscando pero no te encontramos - Dijo Ron tratando de iniciar conversación para después sacarle información de lo que hizo con Krum en las vacaciones - Es que se me hizo tarde y luego los busque en los vagones y ya no los encontré, pero me encontré a Ginny y apenas encontramos un vagón vacío y ahí nos quedamos - Mmmm - Dijo Ron pensando en como preguntarle sobre Krum, le urgía saber que habían hecho durante las vacaciones. La idea de que se hubieran hecho novios le llegó a la cabeza a Ron pero trato de desecharla en ese mismo momento, no lo soportaría si así fuera - Y. Harry yo te estuvimos escribiendo durante las vacaciones y nunca respondiste ¿Pasó algo? - Bueno. es que - Hermione se puso muy nerviosa al imaginar la reacción de Ron - Viktor me invito a Bulgaria - Aunque Ron ya lo sabía el escucharlo de propia boca de Hermione lo hizo enfurecerse, pero trato de contenerse, solo apretó los puños como descargando su ira en ellos - Ah. y ¿Qué hicieron ahí? - Dijo Ron conteniéndose lo más posible - Bueno. me llevó a conocer los lugares lindos de Bulgaria - Mmmm - Dijo de nuevo Ron un poco aliviado de que no hubiera dicho algo peor, aunque aun no pasaba lo peor - Y. él. bueno, ustedes. - A Ron le estaba costando mucho trabajo articulas la frase, pero por fin se armó de valor y la termino - ¿Se hicieron novios? - Dijo Ron temiendo la respuesta - No - Dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada ante la pregunta de Ron, en ese momento Ron cambió por completo su expresión ahora lo que le estaba costando trabajo era reprimir esa gran sonrisa que quería salir al haber escuchado eso - ¿No? - Dijo Ron como esperando a que le explicara. - No. es que, bueno, el si me lo pidió, pero yo le dije que no - Aclaró Hermione - Ah. ¿y por que no? - Dijo Ron con curiosidad - Pues, yo le dije que el que yo quiero es a otro, pero que si el no me daba ninguna señal este año, que pues. aceptaría ser novia de Viktor - Ron apretó los puños de nuevo y se puso rojo de ira, *¿Quien sería ese otro maldito perro imbécil?* se preguntaba. - Y. se puede saber ¿Quién es el? - Pregunto Ron conteniendo la rabia que sentía. - No, no se puede - Dijo Hermione rotundamente - ¿Lo conozco? - Insiste Ron - Ya no te voy a decir nada más Ron - Dijo Hermione algo molesta - Esta bien - Respondió Ron algo molesto y clavando su mirada en la comida. * Tengo que invitarla, tengo que hacerlo antes de mañana si no que tal si llega ese idiota de Krum o peor aún que tal si llega el imbécil este y la invita antes que yo* - Pensaba Ron * Bien, Lo tengo que hacer. Tranquilízate Ron, no hay problema, sólo invítala.* - Hermione. - Comenzó Ron - ¿Si? - Respondió esta - Yo. quería. quería. saber si. - Señorita Granger. - Dijo McGonagall interrumpiendo a Ron que para entonces parecía aliviado de que lo hubieran interrumpido ya que estaba completamente rojo y no podían salirle las palabras correctamente - ¿Si Profesora? - Me gustaría dirigirle unas palabras antes de que termine el banquete - Ah, si, por su puesto - Y diciendo esto las dos se encaminaron a la mesa donde se encontraba McGonagall para mostrarle unos papeles que había en la mesa - Te salvaste Ron - Dijo Harry observando la cara de decepción de Ron - Si. casi lo hacia - Pues yo solo te digo que tienes que hacerlo antes de que Krum venga, por que si hace ten por seguro que la va a invitar enseguida - Si. pero no se como - Sólo deja que te salgan las palabras, dilo y ya. así cuando trates de analizar las cosas te habrás dado cuenta de que ya lo dijiste - Lo intentaré - Al fin de unos instantes Hermione regreso - ¿Qué te dijo? - pregunto Ron - Sólo quería darme algunas instrucciones sobre ser prefecta  
  
Los tres permanecieron callados durante unos instantes y luego Ron dijo - Harry. ¿Crees que este año pueda entrar al equipo de Quidditch?, Digo. acaba de salir Word y con eso hay una vacante ¿Tu que crees que pueda? - Por que no Ron, eres bastante bueno, sólo que si te digo que vas a tener que practicar bastante por que va a haber muchos solicitando el puesto - ¿Tu que dices Hermione? - Dijo Ron para romper el hielo - Yo también creo que eres bueno, si tienes buenas oportunidades de quedarte - Gracias - Dijo Ron con una sonoriza  
  
Casi al terminar el banquete la profesora McGonagall pidió unos minutos de atención donde les informo a los alumnos - Todos aquellos que deseen hacer audiciones para formar parte del equipo de su casa. deben reunirse en el campo de Quidditch hoy a las 12:00. También es mi deber informarles que posterior hasta selección se hará otra para con todos los integrantes de los diversos equipos de Howgarts para formar el equipo oficial de Howgarts, quienes pondrán en honor nuestro colegio compitiendo con Beauxbatons y Durmstrang - Habiendo dicho esto el banquete continuo, luego de unos minutos más ahí los prefectos dirigieron a sus casas a las Salas Comunes, ante esto Hermione se veía un poco nerviosa.  
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*- +*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-  
+*-+*-  
  
Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal el nuevo capítulo?... Sin más por el momento,  
espero sus reviews ¿eh?. Bye. **Ford Anglia 2000 ** 


	3. La selección del equipo de Quidditch

Capitulo 3: La selección del equipo de Quidditch  
  
Estaban a punto de dar las 12:00 PM y Ron estaba muy nervioso pero muy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para conseguir el puesto de Guardián y luego por que no, el puesto Guardián también pero en el equipo de Howgarts. Ron estaba en la Sala Común con su Barredora 5000 esperando a Harry y a Hermione que habían quedado de verlo ahí a las 11:50. Cuando por fin vio bajar a Harry con su Nimbus 2000 - ¡Harry! - Que bueno que llagas, sólo espero que Hermione no se tarde mucho. se hace tarde.  
  
- Ron, tranquilízate, creo que estas un poco nervioso, y si es así te será más difícil concentrarte en el juego  
  
- No estoy nervioso. - Dijo Ron más bien tratando de convencerse que creyéndoselo. Entonces bajo Hermione por las escaleras - ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? - Pregunto Ron con cara de impaciencia  
  
- A mi no se me hizo tarde, llegue a la hora que quedamos Ron. ¿Sabes?, creo que tienes que tranquilizarte, te veo un poco nervioso - Dijo Hermione viendo a Ron con cara de angustia  
  
- ¿Lo ves? - Dijo Harry  
  
- Bueno andando - Dijo Ron  
  
Comenzaron a caminar hacia el campo de Quidditch y bajo las gradas vieron cuatro largas filas formadas por diferentes alumnos de Howgarts con sus escobas en mano - Creo que vas a tener un poco de competencia Ron. - dijo Harry recorriendo la fila con los mirada - Pero tu conseguirás el puesto Ron. ya lo verás - Dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Ron que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y devolverle una sonrisa tímida diciendo - Eso espero.  
  
Harry y Hermione se sentaron en las gradas mientras y Ron se dirigía al campo - ¡Ron!, espera - Dijo Harry como apenas recordando algo  
  
- Toma - Le dijo entregándole la Nimbus 2000  
  
- Ah, gracias, si, creo que es mejor  
  
- Por nada  
  
Ron fue a formarse a una de las filas después de unas indicaciones que le dieron de la fila en que debía formarse. En el campo se encontraba sólo Madame Hooch que les daba indicaciones a los participantes que pasaban en conjuntos de en doce en doce, una fila era de golpeadores, otra de cazadores, de buscadores y otra de guardianes, cada vez que pasaba otro grupo de doce se tomaba a dos cazadores de cada equipo y luego Madame Hooch los ponía a jugar en fracciones de cinco minutos exactos a pesar de que el buscador no atrapara la snitch. El juego se veía un poco complicado ya que no había dos cazadores, ni dos golpeadores como suele ser, y ni siquiera había equipos, era una especie de todos contra todos.  
  
Por fin le toco el turno a Ron desde las gradas Harry y Hermione pudieron notar su nerviosismo. Ron se acercó a donde estaba el siguiente grupo. Madame Hooch los separo de seis en seis. Todos escuchaban atentamente a Madame Hooch que daba indicaciones moviendo mucho las manos como señalándoles áreas del campo. Por fin se montaron en sus escobas y comenzaron a andar mientras todas las bolas diferentes rodaban en el aire. Uno de los chicos de Hafflepuf se veía muy temeroso, prácticamente no hacia nada, incluso parecía temerle a las alturas. El de Slytherin que participaba como golpeador se veía muy agresivo, pero difícilmente lograba golpear una blodgger correctamente, continuamente parecía estar a punto de caer de la escoba. El otro Hafflepuf que estaba como cazador de vez en cuando hacía anotaciones. A pesar del nerviosismo de Ron estaba jugando bastante bien, ya había logrado quitar del camino a varias quaffles.  
  
Una blodgger se dirigía directamente al chico temeroso de Hafflepuf y el golpeador Slytherin esta vez si logro quitársela de enzima pero al momento de golpearla se dirigía a Ron que aún no la había visto.  
  
- ¡NO! - Grito Hermione muy nerviosa tapándose los ojos. Harry no dijo nada estaba muy preocupado por lo que podría pasar como para alcanzar a gritar.  
  
Ron alcanzo a ver de reojo la blodgger así que volteó pero ya era demasiado tarde. La blodgger lo golpeo en el estomagó. Ron dejó de sostenerse de la escoba para ponerse las manos en el estomago, comenzó a agacharse y luego perdió el equilibrio así que callo al piso y parecía inconsciente. Madame Hooch tocó el silbato y varios acudieron hacia donde estaba Ron para ver que le había pasado.  
  
Hermione que ya se había destapado la vista se veía muy impactada, nerviosa, preocupada y sin saber que hacer. Harry estaba en la mismas pero fue el primero en reaccionar - ¡Vamos! - Dijo al fin y los dos se levantaron para ir hacia Ron. Al llegar había un gran circulo de personas rodeándolo, no dejaban pasar ni a Harry ni a Hermione - Con permiso por favor. por favor. - Decían los dos tratando de tener paciencia - ¡A UN LADO YA! - grito Hermione ya muy desesperada, los alumnos y maestros que estaban en frente de ella la voltearon a ver molestos y luego le abrieron camino. Una vez que tuvieron oportunidad Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia Ron y los dos se hincaron a si lado, tenía una herido en la cabeza con sangre y la ropa llena de tierra - ¡RON! ¡RON! - Decía Hermione desesperada. Harry comenzó a darle palmaditas en las mejillas y a Hermione se le comenzaron a nublar los ojos de lágrimas. Por fin llegó la Sra. Pomfrey - ¡Apártense, déjenme ver! - Dijo empujando a todas las personas del círculo - ¿Esta vivo verdad? ¿Sólo esta desmayado no? - Dijo Hermione aún con los ojos empañados. Madame Pomfrey se agachó hacia Ron le tomó la cara y la movió a los lados bruscamente, luego le abrió un parpado y observó su ojo - Si, claro que esta vivo. Wingardium Leviosa - Dijo Apuntando hacia Ron y este se elevo, de esta forma madame Pomfrey lo llevó flotando hacia la enfermería junto con Harry y Hermione que iban caminando detrás de la señora Pomfrey, ambos se veían muy preocupados, pero en especial Hermione que iba caminando con cara de angustia y sin quitarle la vista a Ron.  
  
Al llegar a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey coloco a Ron sobre una cama - No hagan ruido - Diciendo esto dejó el lugar y se dirigió a un estante de medicinas. Harry y Hermione se sentaron al lado de Ron, uno a cada lado de la cama.  
  
- No te preocupes, ya dijo Pomfrey que estará bien - Le dijo Harry a Hermione al notar que aún seguía preocupada - Sólo dijo que estaba vivo  
  
- Pero yo se que estará bien - Dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizar a Hermione  
  
- Eso espero - Dijo Hermione sin quitarle la mirada a Ron. Luego sorprendentemente para Harry, Hermione tomó la mano de Ron entre las suyas - Ya despierta. - Le decía Hermione casi en susurros. Luego regreso Madame Pomfrey con unas vendas, algodón y un liquido en una botella - Denme permiso - dijo y Hermione tubo que soltar a Ron y alejarse - ¿Va a estar bien verdad? - Pregunto Hermione - Si claro, pero no estoy segura si despertará hoy mismo, el golpe que tiene en la cabeza parece ser muy fuerte - Explico Madame Pomfrey mientras le untaba el líquido con el algodón en la cabeza - ¿Qué es lo que le esta poniendo? - Pregunto Harry - Alcohol - Dijo Madame Pomfrey - Oh. - Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse se había escuchado u poco estupido preguntando eso.  
  
- Bueno. creo que estará bien, ya pueden irse - Dijo Madame Pomfrey cuando termino de curar a Ron - ¿No nos podemos quedar un momento mas? - Pregunto Hermione  
  
- ¿Para que si esta inconsciente?... no, es mejor que se vallan, ya saben que no deben estar en la enfermería por mucho tiempo, además deben tener clases ¿no? - Dijo Madame Pomfrey  
  
- Bueno si - Dijo Hermione un poco triste, al parecer ni siquiera recordaba que tenían que ir a clases  
  
- Si, mejor venimos después Hermione, nos toca transformaciones y no nos deja llegar tarde - Dijo Harry resignado  
  
- Bueno esta bien - Y los dos se retiraron para ir a Transformaciones. El resto del día Hermione pareció un poco más tranquila aunque no estaba del todo relajada. Al día siguiente Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Harry observó que Hermione comía muy rápido - Tranquila Hermione, te vas a atragantar, más despacio - Dijo Harry mirándola impresionado. Hermione trago bocado y luego dijo - Más vale que nos apuremos Harry, tú también debes hacerlo, sino no nos dará tiempo de ir a ver a Ron.  
  
- Si, tienes razón - Dijo Harry y comenzó a comer más a prisa, no tanto como Hermione pero más a prisa.  
  
Al terminar de desayunar Harry y Hermione fueron a la enfermería para su sorpresa Ron ya estaba despierto con una venda alrededor de la cabeza - ¡Ron! - Grito Hermione muy emocionada al ver que ya estaba despierto sobre la cama, y ella y Harry corrieron hacia el.  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya estas bien? - Pregunto Hermione  
  
- Si, creo que si, bueno, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza pero ya esta bien - Respondió Ron En eso entra una lechuza a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey casi se infarta - ¡¿De quien ese animal?! ¡Saquéenlo pronto! - Gritaba viendo aterrada a la lechuza  
  
- Disculpe, es mía, ahora mismo se va - Decía Ron disculpándose. Pig le dejo una carta y se paro junto a la cama de Ron como esperando algún premio, en vez de eso recibió un - ¡Ya, vete, vete! - Dijo Ron agitando la mano cerca de donde estaba Pig. Este se enfado y se fue soltando algunas plumas.  
  
- ¿De quien es? - Pregunto Harry - Que extraño, parece que es de la escuela, tiene el sello de Howgarts - Dijo Ron dándole vueltas a la carta  
  
- Bueno, pues ábrela - Continuó Harry  
  
- Muy bien - Dijo Ron y comenzó a romper el sobre, luego leyó. Se le fue formando una sonrisa mientras leía, lego aventó la carta y grito - ¡ SI! - Levantando Los brazos triunfante.  
  
-¡¿QUE, QUE ES?! - Preguntaba Harry impaciente  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer! - decía Ron sobresaltado. - ¡Me han aceptado en el equipo de Griffindor como guardián!... Y eso no es todo - Decía aún exaltado y sorprendido - ¡También en el equipo de Howgarts, no lo puedo creer!  
  
- ¡Wow! - Dijo Harry feliz  
  
- Muy bien Ron, te lo mereces, enhorabuena - Le dijo Hermione sonriente  
  
- Gracias. ¡SI! - Grito de nuevo. Ron no se lo podía creer, después de todo lo que recibió gracias a la prueba por fin había logrado entrar al equipo de Quidditch. 


	4. La llegada

Capítulo 4: La llegada Esa misma noche Madame Pomfrey dejó salir a Ron de la enfermería sus heridas ya habían cicatrizado y se veía muy animado.  
  
El día siguiente, sin explicar por que, Dumbledore convocó que se hiciera un banquete en la hora del desayuno. Así que Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el gran comedor junto con el resto de la escuela esperando saber el motivo del banquete.  
  
Ya se había servido la comida y todos conversaban esperando la noticia.  
  
- ¿Tienen idea de para que hizo esto Dumbledore? - Pregunto Ron a Harry y Hermione  
  
- ¿Creen que sea algo del Quidditch? - Continuó  
  
- Quizá, no tengo idea - Respondió Harry  
  
- ¿Y tu no sabes nada Hermione? - Pregunto Ron  
  
- ¿Por qué habría de saber algo? - Soltó Hermione  
  
- Pues por que eres la prefecta, deberías saber más cosas que los demás  
  
- En este caso no me dijeron nada, sólo que trajera a los alumnos de Griffindor al gran comedor - Respondió Hermione  
  
- Mmmm. - Respondió Ron desanimado  
  
Después de un rato de silencio.  
  
- Harry ¿A ti no te mandaron carta? Digo, por que seguro que estas de buscador en el equipo de Howgarts ¿no? - Dijo Ron  
  
- No me mandaron carta, pero si estoy en el equipo, a mi me lo dijeron en el entrenamiento anterior de Quidditch, y a los nuevos se los dijeron por carta.. ¡Por cierto! Se me había olvidado decirles. - Dijo Harry  
  
-¡¿Que?! - Dijo Ron emocionado mientras Hermione levantaba la vista para prestar atención a la conversación  
  
- ¡Qué además de buscador para el equipo de Howgarts, también me eligieron capitán de Griffindor! - Soltó Harry emocionado  
  
-¡Muy bien, Harry! - Dijo Hermione sonriendo  
  
- ¡Si Harry! ¡Esta muy bien! ¡Es magnífico! ¡Que bien! - Decía Ron a Harry invadido por la emoción - Después de todo si no te ponían a ti hubiera sido un grabe error. Es genial Harry - Continuaba Ron - Ahora estoy rodeado de líderes. - Dijo Ron sonriéndole a Harry y Hermione, quienes soltaron unas risas.  
  
-¿Y quien crees que sea capitán de Howgarts?- Cuestionó Ron a Harry  
  
- No tengo idea, eso no lo han dicho, pero lo más lógico es que este entre los capitanes de las casas ¿no? - Asimiló Harry  
  
- Que persuasivo Harry. - Dijo Ron mordazmente. En ese momento Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Buenos días a todos.. - Dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a los alumnos - El día de hoy los he citado aquí para dos cosas, la primera. que como ya muchos sabrán los equipos de Quidditch ya están formados. pero no habíamos mencionado al capitán por que era una decisión bastante difícil, así que a los encargados les costo más trabajo. Después de discutir el tema, se llegó al acuerdo de que el señor Harry Potter será el nuevo capitán del equipo de Howgarts. - Harry se sobresalto y se puso muy nervioso, no se imaginaba en un puesto tan importante. La mesa de Griffindor estalló en aplausos mientras Dumbledore sonreía - ¡Realmente estoy rodeado de lideres! - Dijo Ron entusiasmado mientras aplaudía.  
  
Dumbledore tomó una copa y comenzó a golpearla con una cuchara a lo que los alumnos dejaron de aplaudir y gritar.  
  
- La segunda es que los he traído aquí para que todos le demos una bienvenida a Beauxbatons y Durmstrang que después de algunos contratiempos climáticos por fin están aquí.  
  
Ron tuvo muchas emociones encontradas en esos momentos, ninguna buena ni pacifica, estaba lleno de ira, rabia, coraje y mucho más, todo al mismo tiempo. Enrojeció hasta las orejas y apretó los puños tratando de tragarse su coraje. **¡¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN ESTÚPIDO RONALD?!... ¿¡POR QUE NO LA INVITASTE ANTES?! ¡AHORA VA A VENIR ESE IMBÉCIL Y LA VA A INVITAR AL BAILE Y VAN A ESTAR AHÍ JUNTOS! ¡Y VAN A BAILAR. Y. Y. ESE DESGRACIADO VA ESTAR TODO EL TIEMPO CON MI HERMIONE!** Pensaba Ron lleno de coraje. Harry volteó a ver a Ron que estaba con la expresión que Harry imaginaba: con una expresión homicida sin quitar la vista de la puerta esperando a que entrara Krum. Hermione parecía no haberse percatado de nada de lo que pasaba con Ron.  
  
Las puertas estaban abiertas y por fin entro en fila Beauxbatons que como era de costumbre caminaban observando. analizando..criticando. ¡Sin rodeos!: ¡VIBOREANDO! La decoración y hablando entre ellos, unos cuantos saludaban a Fleur al pasar cuando la veían sentada en la mesa de maestros.  
  
Luego de Beauxbatons entro en fila Durmstrang que miraban impresionados la bonita decoración y al igual que Beauxbatons también hablaban entre ellos. Casi al final de la fila venía Krum. Muchas chicas de Howgarts comenzaron a hablar en murmullos al verlo entrar, este por su parte volteaba en diferentes direcciones como buscando algo, luego vio a Hermione y le sonrió y levanto la mano en forma de saludo, Hermione también levantó la mano, notoriamente menos animada que Krum mientras Ron seguía tragándose su coraje.  
  
Las dos escuelas se acomodaron en sus respectivas mesas asignadas. Krum en todo el camino hasta la mesa y después de llegar ahí nunca le quito la vista de encima a Hermione. A su vez Ron no le quitaba la vista de encima a Krum.  
  
Dumbledore comenzó a hablar de nuevo - Es un honor para nosotros tenerlos aquí de nuevo, ya saben que esta es como si fuera su escuela, cuando nos quieran venir a visitar también serán bien recibidos - Dijo y los maestros empezaron a aplaudir dándoles la señal a los alumnos de que también lo hicieran. algunos lo hacían otros no y otros sólo por cortesía, como Hermione que aplaudía un poco desganada. Ron por el contrario seguía con su coraje y los puños apretados.  
  
Al terminar de aplaudir Dumbledore continuo - Bueno. Que comience el banquete - Y diciendo esto dio una palmada y como de costumbre apareció toda la comida.  
  
Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione dijeron una palabra en todo el tiempo que estuvieron comiendo.  
  
Al terminar la comida los prefectos, entre ellos Hermione, se levantaron para guiar a los alumnos a sus respectivas labores. En seguida que Hermione se levantó Krum también lo hizo y la alcanzó antes de que se fuera  
  
- Hola Mione - Dijo este. Ron parecía estar apunto de explotar  
  
- Ah. hola. eh. Me tengo que ir luego nos vemos - Le dijo Hermione y comenzó a dirigir al resto de los Griffindors. Parecía que Krum se había sentido mal con la respuesta de Hermione pero no hizo nada, sólo se fue con el resto de los de Durmstrang. Por otra parte Ron se sintió más bien un poco aliviado al notar lo que había pasado.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Cuéntenme que les parece hasta ahora, aunque todavía no lleva mucho. les aviso que todavía va para largo. Pienso que serán unos 14 capítulos más o menos. Este es el primer Fic que escribí así que desde entonces ha cambiado mi estilo, así que es un poco diferente a mis otros Fics, pero espero que les guste. Espero sus Reviews 


	5. Quidditch – Durmstrang Howgarts

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Capítulo 5: Quidditch - Durmstrang / Howgarts.  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Cuando ya todos habían llegado a la Sala Común y Hermione ya había terminado de dirigir a los de primer curso se fue a sentar al lado de Harry y Ron mientras repasaba unas lecciones de Aritmancia de un libro. Ron aún parecía un poco enojado  
  
- ¿Ahora ya te llama Mione? - Pregunto Ron de brazos cruzados y clavando la vista en Hermione  
  
- Ah. eh. bueno.. Es que. dice que es más fácil por lo de la "R". ya sabes - Dijo nerviosa y tratando de controlar la pelea que se veía venir.  
  
- See. claro. seguramente es eso ¿no? - Dijo Ron sarcástico. Hermione no respondió, no quería pelear con Ron.  
  
- Y dices que no son novios. - Continuó Ron  
  
- ¡No Ron!, ya te dije que no. -Dijo tratando de no levantar más el tono de voz para no discutir  
  
- Mmm. - Dijo Ron en un tono de incredulidad  
  
- Además si lo somos o no lo somos es algo que a ti no debería importarte. - Dijo Hermione ya molesta  
  
- Como no me va a importar. - Dijo Ron sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Hermione se quedó muy extrañada ante esa respuesta.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Pregunto dudosa aunque se imaginaba la respuesta. - Eh. no. digo. es que. pues. - Ron tartamudeaba muy nerviosamente  
  
- ¡Dímelo ya Ron! - Exigía Hermione que ansiaba escuchar esa respuesta desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
- P-pues. por que tú eres mi amiga y me interesa saber con que compañías vas ¿no? - Dijo Ron que por fin había encontrado un pretexto.  
  
- Mmmm. bueno luego nos vemos, tengo que estudiar - Dijo un poco desilusionada y se fue. Harry que había presenciado todo, lo único que pudo decir fue - ¡Hermione pero si todavía no estamos en exámenes! - le grito a lo lejos, aunque Hermione no lo escuchó. Ya que se alejo lo suficiente, Harry comenzó a hablar con Ron.  
  
- Ron. por que no se lo dijiste - Dijo Harry  
  
-Es que. no puedo. no puedo decírselo - Dijo Ron con la mirada tirada  
  
- Pues con esas escenitas no vas a lograr nada bueno - Dijo Harry y luego volteó a ver el reloj de la Sala Común - ¡Ya tenemos que ir a cambiarnos hay entrenamiento de Quidditch! - Dijo Harry nervioso  
  
- Tienes razón ya es tarde - Dijo Ron presuroso y se dirigieron a los dormitorios para cambiarse de ropa.  
  
- Bueno vamos - Dijo Ron ya listo y con su Barredora 5000 en la mano.  
  
- Ron. ¿vas a jugar con eso? - Pregunto Harry refiriéndose a la escoba.  
  
- Pues con que más. - Dijo Ron un poco apenado  
  
- ¿Crees que te di la Nimbus para que la tengas como adorno? - Ron hizo un gesto de impresión ante el comentario de Harry  
  
- ¡¿Cómo que me la diste?! - Pregunto incrédulo  
  
- Si, es un obsequio, esta usada pero espero que te. - ¡GRACIAS HARRY! - Grito Ron corriendo hacia donde estaba acomodada la Nimbus.  
  
- Por nada - Dijo Harry sonriente y los dos caminaron hasta el campo de Quidditch. -¡Esta como nueva!... Un momento. pero si estaba rota. - Dijo Ron como asimilando las cosas y Harry pareció desilusionado  
  
- Esta bien me descubriste. pensaba comprarte una nueva para tu cumpleaños. pero creo que la necesitas de una vez. - Ron tenía los ojos como platos mirando la escoba - Entonces. ¿Es nueva? - Dijo muy sorprendido  
  
- Exactamente -  
  
- ¡Gracias Harry! ¡De verdad gracias! - Harry sonrió y se detuvo haciendo que Ron lo siguiera  
  
Al llegar la sorpresa que se dieron al darse cuenta de que Madame Hooch estaba entrenando nada menos que a los de Durmstrang donde Krum jugaba de Buscador y Capitán. En las gradas estaba gran parte del equipo de Howgarts que miraban el entrenamiento unos aburridos y otros enojados, entre ellos Ron.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ayudarles a practicar a esos.?! - Decía Ron ceñudo y bastante alterado. Harry no dijo nada, pero casi estaba tan enfadado como Ron. - Harry has algo tu eres el Capitán - Dijo Ron  
  
Harry se decidió y comenzó a caminar hacia el medio del campo acompañado por Ron - ¡MADAME HOOCH! - Gritaba Harry para Madame Hooch lo escuchara desde la distancia que estaban debido a que ella también estaba en su escoba volando con los demás  
  
- Creo que no te escuchó. - Le dijo Ron a Harry, así que volvió a gritar  
  
- ¡SEÑORA HOOCH! - Por fin volteo - ¡¿Señor Potter?! - Respondió  
  
- ¡Es que creí que nosotros éramos los que teníamos que entrenar a esta hora! - Le dijo Harry  
  
- A si. un momento valla a sentarse yo le aviso. es que me han pedido que les ayude un momento, despreocupese - Y siguió atenta al juego. Harry y Ron caminaron molestos hasta las gradas  
  
Ron se cruzó de brazos con la vista clavada principalmente en Krum - ¿Qué más nos piensa quitar ese imbécil?... ¿A caso tratará de convencer a Dumbledore que se valla de director a Durmstrang?... ¿O pedirá que lo trasladen a nuestra habitación?... ¿A caso pedirá mi cama?... - Decía Ron bastante enojado.  
  
- Ya Ron tranquilo, sólo debemos de tratar de llegar antes que ellos la próxima vez. No es para tanto - Dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarlo  
  
- ¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! Primero se lleva a Hermione a Bulgaria, y luego viene aquí y en nuestra cara le dice: "Mione". Yo creo que nos la quiere quitar el idiota.  
  
- ¿Nos? Yo no me pongo tan enojado por eso como tu. yo no lo tomo así. - Dijo Harry - Luego trata de robarnos a NUESTRA maestra - Decía Ron para cambiar de tema  
  
- Tu estas así por lo de Hermione, si no, no te enojarías tanto - Insistió Harry  
  
- Y por si fuera poco nos quita nuestra hora de entrenamiento - Aún evadía el tema. Harry ya no insistió más. Prefería no hacerlo cuando Ron se ponía de necio.  
  
Pasó una hora y el entrenamiento de los de los de Durmstrang aún no finalizaba. Todos estaban con caras largas y aburridas mirando el partido. Ron seguía fulminando a Krum con la mirada.  
  
- ¿Crees que sean novios? - Pregunto Ron con gesto de preocupación  
  
- No. no lo creo - Dijo Harry lo más naturalmente que pudo para que Ron lo creyera y no se alterar más  
  
-. Pero tu viste. le dijo "Mione". que "confiancitas" se toma para decirle así. nosotros la conocemos desde hace más de cuatro años y no le tenemos estas "confiancitas". y este imbécil que la acaba de conocer. - Decía Ron molestándose más y más con cada comentario que el mismo hacia.  
  
- Puede que Krum vea de cierta forma a Hermione. Pero tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que Hermione no ve así a Krum. - Dijo Harry y Ron quedo callado pero aún parecía molesto  
  
- Ron tu lo sabes. - Dijo por último Harry para reconfortar a Ron. Este permaneció en silencio  
  
Aproximadamente 15 minutos después Krum por fin atrapo la snitch y Madame Hooch sonó el silbato en señal de que el partido ya había terminado.  
  
- Por fin. - Dijo Ron levantándose inmediatamente de las gradas y caminando hacia el campo seguido por Harry. Todos los de Durmstrang y la maestra aterrizaban y bajaban de sus escobas  
  
- Profesora ¿Ya nos toca verdad? - Dijo Harry más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Madame Hooch miro su reloj y dijo - No Potter lo siento. ahora me toca entrenar con los de Revenclaw. Había varios Griffindors por ahí parados esperando la respuesta de la profesora y muchos se fueron indignados y otros se quedaron reclamándole pero Harry prefirió darse media vuelta e irse. Sabia que la maestra no iba a cambiar de opinión así que no tenia caso discutir. Harry volteó a su lado y se dio cuenta de Ron no estaba a su lado. Luego oyó gritar a Madame Hooch - ¡Señor Weasley, más vale que deje de estar reclamándome tonterías o le bajare puntos a su casa! - Ron no dijo nada sólo se dio vuelta bastante ofendido, fue donde Harry y los dos caminaron algo disgustados (en especial Ron) hacia el castillo.  
  
- No puede ser. ¿Yo que voy a hacer?, prácticamente no he entrenado nada. - Decía Ron bastante disgustado y con el seño fruncido.  
  
- No te preocupes de todas formas lo harás bien - Dijo Harry para reconfortarlo.  
  
Al otro día Harry se levanto muy nervioso pues era el día del partido contra Durmstrang. - Ron. - Decía Harry moviéndolo para despertarlo.  
  
-¡Ron!- Dijo más fuerte  
  
- ¿Harry?... - Dijo completamente somnoliento - ¿Qué pasa? -  
  
- ¿Cómo que qué pasa?... Dentro de una hora es el partido. Ya deberíamos estar listos - Ron se sobresalto completamente y termino de despertar en ese mismo instante.  
  
- ¡No lo recordaba! - Dijo Ron levantándose de la cama se dirigió a su baúl para tomar su traje de Quidditch y partir hacia las duchas casi corriendo.  
  
Después de media hora ya llegaban a la Sala Común Harry y Ron ahora listos y muy nerviosos. Al llegar se encontraron con Hermione, que estaba en la Sala Común leyendo un libro.  
  
- ¡Ah! ¿Nos vas a ver? - Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa  
  
- No te hagas ilusiones Harry. seguramente va a ver a su Vicky. - Dijo Ron antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar nada.  
  
- ¿Ya pidiendo pelea desde temprano? - Dijo Hermione molesta y dejando el libro de lado. - Yo no estoy pidiendo ninguna pelea. pero con eso de que ahora todo el mundo le da preferencia a el. - Dijo Ron desafiante  
  
- ¡¿Que?! - Dijo Hermione extrañada ante el comentario de Ron  
  
- Si, para tu información ayer no pudimos entrenar por que tu "nene" estuvo usando el campo todo el día - Ron comenzaba a enrojecerse del coraje hacia Krum.  
  
- ¡Viktor no es "mi nene"! - Dijo Hermione en el mismo tono mordaz que lo había dicho antes Ron - ¡Y además no te tienes que desquitar conmigo de tus corages! - Continuó - ¡Ya estoy harta de que me recrimines todo lo que te molesta de Viktor como si yo tuviera la culpa! ¡Y para tu información: Claro que los venia a ver a ustedes! ¡Espero que algún día te entre en la cabeza que ustedes me importan mucho más que Viktor y siempre será así! - Grito Hermione completamente enfurecida antes de salir hecha una furia por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
- Ahora si te lusiste - Le dijo Harry a Ron con una palmadita en el hombro de compasión y los dos se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch.  
  
Lee Jordan ya comenzaba a anunciar los pormenores del partido y tanto Harry como Ron, pero sobre todo Ron estaban que les sudaban las manos de los nervios.  
  
Cuando por fin se dio la indicación, los dos equipos se encontraron en el campo. - ¡La quaffle esta en el aire y.! ¡Ha comenzado el juego! - Gritó Lee Jordan. Y todos volaban sobre sus escobas, cada quien haciendo lo que a su puesto le correspondía. Harry al igual que Krum volteaba para todas partes, buscando obviamente la snitch. Mientras Ron se encontraba rodeando los aros y volteando para todas partes con cara de angustia como si algo lo estuviera asechando, de repente sus temores se hicieron realidad la quaffle se veía venir hacia el aro más lejano del que se encontraba. Ron se inclino lo más que pudo ante su escoba para llegar lo más rápido que pudo a detener la quaffle y lo logró victoriosamente. Después de esa jugada ya sentía más seguro ante su posición de nuevo.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry que seguía buscando la snitch, vio a lo lejos como Krum mantenía la vista fija en algo a lo lejos y luego salio disparado en su escoba - Ya la vio. - Susurró para si mismo Harry antes de salir a todo lo que daba su escoba tras Krum.  
  
Ron seguía haciéndolo muy bien, principalmente gracias a él iban ganando tal y como lo anunciaba Lee Jordan - ¡Vaya sorpresa que nos ha dado el novato Ronald Weasley! ¡Ha estado magnifico en su posición e guardián! ¡Ya hasta ahora 90 a 40 favor Howgarts! ¡Lo cual es una verdaderamente un honor para nosotros ante la importante presencia de uno de los mejores buscadores del mundo! ¡Nuestro amigo Viktor Krum! - Gritaba Lee, como siempre muy emocionado cada que nombraba a Krum, al parecer también era su ídolo - Ron aun se encontraba muy seguro de si mismo cuando vio llegar una bludgger directo a él. Un chico de Hafflepuf que estaba como golpeador se dio cuenta de aquello pero estaba muy lejos de Ron como para hacer algo, así que hizo lo primero que se ocurrió: Le lanzó el bate a Ron para que se defendiera. Este estaba paralizado ante la bludgger, pero logró agarrar el bate y le dio con todo lo que pudo a la bludgger que ahora se dirigía hacia Krum y le dio sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, logrando que este cayera al piso y también logrando que Harry quedara en camino libre para agarrar la snitch, y así lo hizo - ¡Y esos son 150 puntos para Howgarts! ¡Y el partido ha terminado, con Howgarts como el campeón! - Grito Lee  
  
Después de dar fin al partido todo el muerdo se bajo de su escoba y muchos se empezaron a acumular alrededor de Krum que estaba muy adolorido en el piso.  
  
Hermione que iba caminando hacia donde se acumulaba la gente, vio como un chico de Durmstrang se acerco a Ron y sin más le soltó un puñetazo en la cara, así Hermione comenzó a correr hacia Ron que yacía en el piso con las manos en la cara y dando unos gemidos de dolor - ¡Eso te sacas niño! - Le gritaba el otro. Al parecer todos estaban muy atentos a Krum por que nadie además de Harry (que estaba junto a Ron al momento del golpe), Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de lo que hizo el búlgaro  
  
- ¡RON! - Grito Hermione y se hincó a su lado junto con Harry. - ¿Estás bien? - Decía Hermione aún alterada. Ron no contestaba, todavía seguía con las manos en la cara. Harry trataba de quitárselas pero no lo lograba, Ron estaba aferrado a no destaparse la cara. Luego Hermione imitó a Harry le tomó las manos a Ron y se las quitó de la cara sin que Ron pusiera resistencia, más al contrario parecía que ahora era él el que le tomaba las manos a Hermione, mientras esta miraba preocupada a Ron que tenía los ojos cerrados por el sol y uno estaba hinchado y morado.  
  
Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que aún Ron la tomaba de las manos como para que no se fuera, y al notarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y corresponder al abrazo de sus manos -¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería!- Dijo Harry, Hermione volteo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban concentrados en Krum y tampoco se veía cerca Madame Pomfrey  
  
- Pero no veo a nadie que nos pueda ayudar a llevarlo - Dijo Hermione aún con algo de preocupación en su voz  
  
- Bueno. llevémoslo a la enfermería nosotros, Madame Pomfrey estará ahí tarde o temprano - Dijo Hermione y Harry asintió  
  
- ¿Ron.? ¿Puedes levantarte? - Le dijo Hermione aún sin soltar sus manos. Ron asintió y se apoyo en las manos de Hermione para levantarse y luego por fin se soltaron. Ya los tres de pie se dirigieron despacio a la enfermería para que Ron no se equivocara de camino al no poder abrir los ojos completamente por el golpe en el ojo derecho.  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Notas de la Autora: Aquí esta otro capi, espero que les guste, MUCHAS GRACIAS a quienes me han  
dejado reviews y espero que me dejen más (  
  
Muchas Gracias a todos los que lo leen y en especial a  
  
Elisa  
Alejandra  
luciana (leyla1513@msn.com)  
Moryn  
El Yo  
Merodeadora_Chii (chuchi_ccs88@hotmail.com)  
  
Que son los que me han dejado Review. El capítulo va para ustedes y espero  
que les guste, me gustaron mucho sus comentarios, son muy amables :) Aclaraciones: Les comento que el fic ya esta en Harry Argentino hasta el capítulo 7, sólo que no había actualizado acá porque el fic lo había dejado en un disket que presté... (me voy a fijar la próxima vez en los diskets que presto) y el caso es que no había podido entrar a Harry Argentino para  
bajar lo que llevaba, pero ya logré tener el de nuevo el disket en mis  
manos, así que aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.  
  
De todas formas dejen Reviews eh?!! Y ya pronto mandaré lo demás acá hasta  
el capítulo 7, al terminar la semana, ya estarán los demás capítulos :)  
  
A "El Yo" - Gracias por tu review!!, que bueno que te fijes en esas cosas, pero yo ya sabía que harry tenía su saeta de fuego a partir del libro 3. Precisamente por eso es que le da la Nimbus a Ron (en el Fic) porque el ya tiene su saeta.... aunque lo que no recuerdo es que le paso a la Nimbus (no  
se si aun la tiene o ya no), pero decidí hacer que aun la tuviera para poder dársela a Ron. Y lo que no sabía era que había 1 prefecto por cada grado a partir de quinto.... peor bueno, ahora lo se, gracias!!, y espero  
que te guste el capítulo :)  
  
De nuevo les agradezco por leer, y espero que les guste el capítulo. :)  
Saludos a todos. **Ford Anglia 2000**  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- 


	6. La Invitación

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Capítulo 6: La invitación  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Al llegar a la enfermería como era de suponerse no había nadie. - Seguramente todos están todavía muy atentos con Krum - Dijo Ron malhumorado al no notar ninguna presencia.  
  
- Acomódate en una cama Ron - Le dijo Hermione previniendo que comenzará a hablar de más como lo suele hacer cuando se trata de Krum. Ron por su parte estaba demasiado preocupado por la hinchazón de su ojo como para ponerse a hablar de Krum, que aunque continuamente hablaba de él, realmente no le agradaba mucho hacerlo, porque cada que lo hacía terminaba lleno de coraje. y en esos momentos estaba tan contento por las atenciones de Hermione que no quería amargarse así mismo el momento. Así que permaneció en silencio y se acomodó en una cama de forma que quedó su espalda sobre el respaldo y sus piernas a lo largo de la cama, mientras que Harry y Hermione se sentaron a los lados.  
  
Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Ron tenía la vista fija al frente de el, sin ver nada en realidad. Luego, repentinamente volteó a ver a Hermione y le tomó la mano. *¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?!* Se dijo a si mismo Ron. Ésta se volvió muy sorprendida. Sentía ese cosquilleo que sentía siempre en todo el cuerpo cuando Ron la tocaba o incluso cuando se le acercaba demasiado. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Ron por fin articulo palabra.  
  
- Perdón. - Dijo completamente rojo. Tenía que decirlo después de ya haberse atrevido a tomarle la mano tan repentinamente y de una forma en que ni siquiera él se prevenía, lo hizo prácticamente sin pensar, como un impulso.  
  
Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ron siempre es muy orgulloso y ahora estaba pidiéndole perdón. Algo que nunca había hecho, al menos no con palabras textuales, y menos tomándole la mano. Eso era mucho más de lo que ella podía esperar. había veces que Ron le había pedido perdón con sólo una mirada. o con una sonrisa. Y ella se conformaba con eso. No podía esperar más de alguien tan orgullosos además de que ella misma pensaba en ¿Cómo resistirse a esa mirada o esa sonrisa? Y ahora Ron estaba ahí con esa mirada tan tierna y con su mano cubriendo la de ella, además de por fin haber dicho lo que nunca antes se había pensado que diría "Perdón"  
  
- ¿Perdón por que? - Pregunto igual de roja que Ron *¡Eso es Hermione! ¿Hoy es tu día de preguntas estúpidas?* Se dijo a si misma  
  
- Por haberte hecho enojar hace rato - Dijo un poco apenado. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y dijo - Esta bien, no te preocupes. creo que yo me alteré demás - Los dos permanecieron mirándose y Ron recordó que el baile ya estaba próximo y que debía invitarla *Ahora si... ¡hazlo Ron hazlo!. bueno, a las tres. 1. 2. ¡no!... que tal si me dice que ya la invitaron. o peor que tal si no quiere ir conmigo. bueno... todos dicen que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace. eso es. relájate Ron. no es nada del otro mundo. ¡3!* Se dijo a si mismo Ron para armarse de valor.  
  
- Hermione. - Comenzó Ron. Hermione lo miró en señal de que continuara.  
  
- Yo. me preguntaba. -  
  
- ¡Señor Weasley! ¡Mire nada más como tiene el ojo! - Dijo Madame Pomfrey irrumpiendo en la enfermería mientras acomodaban a Krum en una cama y todos sus compañeros y fanáticos trataban de animarlo  
  
- Madame Pomfrey. creo que le esta sangrando más - Dijo asustado un chico de Durmstrang  
  
- Lo atenderé en un momento señor Weasley - Dijo Pomfrey volviéndose hacía Krum  
  
- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo Ron? - Le dijo Hermione volviendo su vista a Ron  
  
- Ah que. me. me preguntaba. si. -  
  
- ¡¿Dónde está Mione?! - Se escucho decir a Krum desde su cama. Ron volteó disgustado hacia Krum, pero no le soltó la mano a Hermione, como para impedir que se fuera. A su vez ella misma, aunque había volteado al escuchar eso, prefirió hacerse la sorda  
  
- ¿Qué me decías Ron? - Dijo poniendo de nuevo su atención en él  
  
- Que si. - Ahora si estaba decidido a terminara la frase pero no lo logró, fue interrumpido por Pomfrey  
  
- ¡Señorita Granger! - Dijo enérgicamente mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaban ellos - Hágame el favor de venir a acompañar al señor Krum -  
  
- Eeh. - Dijo Hermione sin encontrar una excusa  
  
- Dice que no se tomará ninguna poción si no la ve a usted ahí - Dijo un poco apenada y en un tono serio como pidiéndole realmente el favor. Hermione mostró cara de desilusión y se levantó de la cama de mala gana - ahora vuelvo - Dijo. Ron la miró entre enojado y desilusionado y por fin le soltó la mano.  
  
Hermione siguió a la señora Pomfrey a la cama de Krum. Todos los que estaban alrededor de la cama de Krum le abrieron paso a Hermione. Krum la tomó de la mano casi jalándola. Hermione se veía un poco forzada ya que ni siquiera se sentó en la cama.  
  
- Siéntate si quierres Mione - Le dijo al fin Krum mientras Madame Pomfrey iba por las vendas y las medicinas.  
  
- No gracias, así estoy bien - Dijo Hermione aún incomoda de que Krum casi la estuviera jalando a la cama. Al parecer Krum entendió la indirecta y la soltó no de muy buena gana.  
  
Pomfrey llego caminando muy apurada y con tres bazos de medicinas- Tomate estos - Le dijo, y Krum así lo hizo. Casi enseguida Pomfrey le puso unas vendas en el brazo y la cara raspados.  
  
- Descanse - Le dijo al final Pomfrey y se dirigio a la cama de Ron. Y cuando Hermione se dispuso a seguirla  
  
- ¿A dónde vas Mione? - Le dijo Krum con gesto osco  
  
- Voy a ver a Ron - Dijo Hermione firmemente y casi sin paciencia gracias a los acosos de Krum. Este se quedó un poco confundido y molesto ante la respuesta de Hermione pero ya no la detuvo.  
  
Hermione se sentó de nuevo al lado de Ron y ahora fue ella quien le tomó la mano mientras Pomfrey fue por algunas cosas al estante de las medicinas.  
  
- ¿Todavía te duele? - Dijo Hermione como para romper el incomodo silencio.  
  
* Si me tomas de la mano y me miras así ya no me duele * Pensó Ron  
  
- Ya no tanto - Respondió. Aunque el verdadero tono de la respuesta sólo lo entendía él. Hermione sólo le sonrió y Madame Pomfrey llegó con una toalla doblada y unabotella con un líquido morado. Se acerco a la cama y después de baciar un poco de líquido en la toalla se la puso en el ojo.  
  
- Sostenga esto así un momento - Dijo y regreso a la cama de Krum a revisarle las vendas. Ron así lo hizo con la mano que le quedaba libre  
  
- Si quieres yo lo hago - Le dijo Hermione. Ron le sonrió dándole como respuesta que lo hiciera, ahora era ella quien le sostenía la toalla pero sin soltar la otra mano y sin dejar de mirarse.  
  
- Voy a darme un baño - Dijo Harry, se sentía un poco olvidado he incómodo así que prefirió irse.  
  
Después de un rato por fin llegó Pomfrey - Lo siento Señor Weasley - Dijo - Se acabo la poción para moretones, tendrá que conformarse con la deshinchazón. Pero no se preocupe, el color morado de todas formas se le quitara en unos días- Y diciendo esto salio de la enfermería.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita  
  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Dijo Ron no muy de buenas  
  
- Que vas a estar como mapache varios días - Dijo riéndose de nuevo  
  
- Afortunadamente el baile es hasta dentro de dos semanas - Dijo Ron sonriéndole tímidamente  
  
- Y. sobre el baile. yo me preguntaba. - Comenzó - ¡Señor Weasley! ¡No hable el liquido podría irse a su boca! - Dijo Pomfrey irrumpiendo nuevamente. Ron hizo cara de enojo pero hizo caso.  
  
Después de un rato Madame Pomfrey salió de nuevo de la enfermería  
  
- Hermione. - Comenzó de nuevo Ron  
  
- ¡Shhh! - Dijo Hermione poniéndole a Ron dos dedos sobre la boca en señal de que se callara. Esto hizo que Ron se pusiera de lo más rojo. Hermione noto esto y le retiro los dedos inmediatamente, también muy roja  
  
- No digas nada - Dijo Hermione aún un poco apenada  
  
- Te gustaría que todo lo que tienes dentro del estómago se contrajera - Le dijo en un tono más serio. Él sólo hizo cara de enojo pero la obedeció  
  
Pomfrey regresó de nuevo - Permítame - le dijo a Hermione tomando la toalla  
  
- Ya se deshinchó. Será mejor que se vallan a clases. No deben quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo - Continuó Pomfrey  
  
- Y que con los amiguitos de Krum - Dijo Ron algo molesto - ¿Por qué a ellos no los corre? - Continuó  
  
- No se preocupe Señor Weasley estaba apunto de pedirles que se retiraran - Dijo entre molesta y apenada. Hermione también se sintió un poco incomoda porque Ron no se tomo la molestia de decirlo ni un poco bajo. Por el contrario, alzando la voz más de lo normal.  
  
Madame Pomfrey se dirigió a la cama de Krum  
  
- No pueden estar más aquí. El Señor Krum estará con ustedes y muy sano en unos momentos más. - Dijo firmemente mientras se escuchaban los reclamos y peticiones de todos los que estaban acompañando a Krum  
  
- Bueno vamos. - Le dijo Ron levantándose de la cama pero aún sin soltarse de las manos. Salieron de la enfermería y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos tomados de la mano. Los dos llevaban un color rosado sobre sus mejillas y se evadían la mirada. Se veía más normal que estuvieran tomados de la mano en la enfermería ya que era la forma de demostrar preocupación por el otro al estar tirado en una cama, o al menos esa era una de las razones que usaban como pretexto para demostrar su cariño. Pero ir tomados de la mano por los pasillos los hacia avergonzarse bastante.  
  
- ¿Te molesta? - Pregunto Ron muy apenado y rojo  
  
- ¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto Hermione a pesar de saber muy bien que se refería al hecho de estar tomados de la mano.  
  
- Eeh... em. ¿Qué si.? ¿Te molesta que?...- Dijo Ron señalando con la mirada sus manos unidas.  
  
- Ah ¡No!... no, para nada- Dijo Hermione aún roja al igual que Ron y los dos siguieron caminando.  
  
Hermione pareció recordar algo y vio su reloj  
  
- ¡Toca Pociones! ¡Ya se nos hizo tarde! ¡Corre! - Dijo Hermione casi jalando a Ron al correr. Al estar ya prácticamente al frente de la puerta Ron recordó lo que quería decirle a Hermione desde hace tiempo y sentía que no podía esperar, no permitiría que de nuevo alguien la invitara antes de que él.  
  
- Hermione. Espera - Dijo Ron haciendo que los dos se detuvieran. Hermione se veía un poco ansiosa por no llegar tarde pero se detuvo y le puso atención. - Yo quería decirte. - Tomo aire  
  
- Que si. -  
  
Se abrió la puerta del salón y los dos voltearon para encontrarse con la mirada de satisfacción de Snape.  
  
- Continué Weasley. ¿Qué quería decirle a Granger? - Dijo con una sonrisa y provocando que todos los alumnos dentro postraran su completa atención a la escena.  
  
Ron no podía invitar a Hermione al baile delante de todos. bueno claro que podía hacerlo. pero la enorme vergüenza que sentía en ese momento no le permitía ni siquiera moverse, mucho menos podía expresar palabra alguna. Sólo estaba ahí absolutamente rojo y con los ojos como platos hacia Snape.  
  
- ¡Pero que lindos! ¡Están tomados de la mano! - Dijo Snape mordazmente provocando sonoras carcajadas entre los Slytherins y también en algunos de los Griffindors aunque no reían tan cínica y escandalosamente como los Slytherins.  
  
- ¿A caso pensaba declarársele? - Siguió Snape haciendo que rieran de nuevo. - Así que por eso han llegado tarde ¿eh? - Eso paro las risas de los Griffindors que lo hacían.  
  
- No profesor, vera, llegamos tarde porque estuvimos en la enfermería y. - Dijo al fin Hermione en vista de que Ron no podía hablar  
  
- Bueno. ese claro, no es mi problema. - Interrumpió Snape antes de que Hermione terminara - Así que 10 puntos serán restados a su casa por cada uno - Dijo con malicia - Y Weasley. la próxima vez que quiera hacer ese tipo de cursilerías. por favor que no sea frente a mi aula y mucho menos en mi hora de clase - Dijo Snape aún satisfecho de haberles podido bajar puntos.  
  
Los dos se soltaron las manos, entraron y tomaron asiento más que rojos y avergonzados. - ¿Por qué abrió la puerta? - Le pregunto Ron a Harry en casi un susurro para que Snape no se diera cuenta  
  
- Es que todos estaban muy callados cuando ustedes estaban allá afuera así que escucho lo que decías - Dijo Harry en el mismo tono bajito de Ron  
  
- ¿Si te le ibas a declarar? - Le dijo Harry a Ron con una sonrisa un poco burlona. Ron sólo le dirigió una mirada que decía "déjame en paz con eso"  
  
La clase termino y todos se dirigían a la salida de las mazmorras.  
  
Harry y Ron iban unos pasos atrás de Hermione y notaron como alguien le hablaba y ella desviaba su camino hacia la voz.  
  
Al salir del salón notaron que la voz era de Krum que aún tenía unos raspones, pero gracias a las medicinas de Madame Pomfrey las heridas habían sanado muy rápidamente. En cuanto Ron noto esto se apresuro a llegar a la escena y Harry lo siguió.  
  
- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Le pregunto seriamente Krum a Hermione  
  
- Si, Dime - Dijo Hermione quedándose ahí mismo  
  
- Nos permiten un momento - Dijo Krum dirigiéndose a Harry y Ron. Ron comenzaba a forzar la mandíbula por la presión que ponía en sus dientes  
  
- Hermione. yo quería hablar contigo - Dijo Ron con un aire de suplica en su expresión. Hermione movía la boca sin articular palabra  
  
- Sólo será un momento - Dijo Krum y la tomó del brazo llevándola aparte de las mazmorras.  
  
Ron se quedó ahí aparado tratando de no perderlos de vista.  
  
- Vamos Ron. - Dijo Harry. Emprendió camino y Ron lo siguió de mala gana y por lo que se veía en la expresión de sus ojos y el tono rojizo que aparecía en su cara, podía decirse que estaba bastante enojado.  
  
- Ya es la hora de la comida. vamos al Gran Comedor - Indico Harry. Ron no respondía, sólo seguía a Harry. Era uno de esos momentos en que él mismo prefería no hablar porque sabía que si lo hacía era más bien para gritar.  
  
Llegaron al gran comedor  
  
- Ya Ron. no te preocupes tanto. - Le dijo Harry dándole a Ron unas palmaditas de apoyo moral en el hombro.  
  
Llegaron a sus asientos ya con comida y Ron seguía con la misma expresión y sin hablar, sólo clavaba la mirada en la charola con comida pero no la probaba.  
  
- Bueno y. que estaban haciendo hace rato antes de llegar a la clase - Dijo Harry para romper el hielo con una sonrisa picara.  
  
- Estaba a punto de invitarla al baile - Dijo con desgano y sin mirarlo. Por lo que Harry adoptó un tono más serio  
  
- No te preocupes. estoy casi seguro de que a quien quiere es a ti - Le dijo por último Harry y Ron le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento aunque lo que le dijo no se lo creyó mucho.  
  
Después de unos diez minutos por fin entro Hermione, tomó su comida y se sentó al lado de Ron y al frente de Harry.  
  
Ron prefirió no hablar. no quería comprobar su teoría de que Krum la había invitado.  
  
Pero fuera lo que fuera, él de todas formas la invitaría. Claro, si no es que antes descubría que ya la habían invitado.  
  
Durante toda la comida ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Ron apenas había tocado su comida y Hermione saco a leer un libro al terminarla.  
  
Sorpresivamente para los tres llegó nada menos que Fleur Delacoure a sentarse al frente de Ron y al lado de Harry. Ron parecía ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta y si se dio, no le importo su presencia porque el único que la saludo fue Harry  
  
- Hola - Dijo forzando una sonrisa  
  
- Hola Haqui - Dijo con su acento francés  
  
- Hola Gon - Dijo al fin dirigiéndose a Ron. Este levanto la mirada y la saludo  
  
- Hola maestra - Parecía que Ron ya no tenía en ella el mismo interés que hacia un año, ahora incluso la llamaba maestra.  
  
- Ahoga no me digas maestga. No estamos en clases - Le dijo con una sonrisa que Ron respondió un poco forzado. Y de nuevo volvió a su interesante conversación telepática con su plato de comida.  
  
Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Fleur volvió a hablar  
  
- Gon. guecuegdas el año pasado. cuando. ¿me invitaste al baile? - Le dijo Fleur  
  
- Si. - Dijo Ron un poco sorprendido y a la vez apenado al recordar todo lo que había pasado aquella vez. Por su parte Hermione ya se había visto repentinamente muy atenta a la plática y había levantado la vista del libro para ponerla en la escena.  
  
- Bueno. creo que fui muy gosega contigo. y pues. yo queguía decigte que ahoga no me molestaguía ig contigo. - Dijo Fleur brindándole a Ron una sonrisa. Hermione se veía furiosa pasaba los ojos de uno a otro con el ceño fruncido y la mirada penetrante. Ron no sabía que hacer. Movía la boca sin articular palabra hasta que al fin lo logró  
  
- Es que. yo. ya tenía pensado invitar a alguien más. - Dijo muy apenado y sin atreverse a mirar a Fleur  
  
- Oh. bueno. esta bien, entonces nos vemos. - Dijo al parecer bastante avergonzada y sorprendida de que la hallan rechazado. Tomó la bolsa que había dejado en el asiento y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
Ron se había puesto muy rojo y aun lo estaba. Y a pesar de que Ron había rechazad a Fleur Hermione aún no quitaba su expresión, no aguantó más y hablo lo más calmada y casual que pudo  
  
- ¿Y a quien piensas invitar que hace que rechaces a la VEELA FLEUR DELACOURE? - Lo último lo remarco haciendo ademanes con las manos como expresando grandeza. Ron se quedó callado y después de un rato volvió a hablar  
  
- ¿Qué te dijo Krum.? - Dijo al igual que Hermione tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.  
  
- Él. me. invitó al baile - Dijo evadiendo la vista de Ron. Este enrojeció más  
  
- Lo sabía. - Dijo en un tono muy bajito que Hermione apenas logró entender y tomó sus cosas y salió como rayo del Gran Comedor.  
  
Hermione regreso su vista al libro pero ahora era una mirada un poco triste y arrepentida.  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Este capitulo no me gusto tanto, pero el próximo estará mejor. Quizá ha estado un poco aburrido hasta ahora el fic, pero a partir del próximo capítulo se pondrá mejor la historia. Espero sus Reviews y un agradecimiento a las personas que me han escrito: *¡Gracias!*:  
  
Lil Granger cristalgirl karla ('Mione) (Karla_asuka@hotmail.com) Merodeadora-Chii stefania Potter Granger  
  
Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sugerencias y aclaraciones ( Muchas gracias!!, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo  
  
Saludos :) **Ford Anglia 2000**  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- 


End file.
